Snow
by ItalianSpamShipper
Summary: Just a little night meeting of Sam and Spencer!


**Snow**

**Hi! I'm here again, sorry for eventual errors, I'm Italian!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

It was Saturday night, it was winter and it was cold, so cold and snowing. I had just returned home after recovering my sister and Sam from the cinema, since they were stuck. In Seattle the snowfalls are not uncommon but that evening about fifteen centimeters of snow have accumulated and is freezing outside.

I closed the door to the two girls with relief "finally at home," I said. I put the keys and the phone on the kitchen counter, next the pc and I given the goodnight to Carly and Sam. It was late, after the movie, midnight was made.

I went to my room. Every time I walked in it was more and more untidy than the last time, sometimes I stumbled. I should put it in order but also today I do it tomorrow. Clothes piled up is also inspiration of an artist after all.

I managed to get to the front of the bed. I was tired and turned off the light. Very tired, in fact, I remember falling asleep almost immediately.

I remember sleeping a lot, even though I actually woke up only two hours later. I heard the sound of the door and the walk. Usually Carly sneaked into my room when she was ill or had nightmares, so I immediately thought of that "Carly"

No reply.

"It's not funny" I tried again, but nothing. At one point the moonlight coming in through the window illuminated a blond hair. I had to close and open my sleepy-eyed several times to make sure I saw each other well. Then I realized, it was Sam.

"Hi Spencer, I sleep here tonight" and then she tried to take off the blanket from me, but I stopped her immediately.

"What not!" she looked at me "you can't sleep here, what's wrong with Carly's room?"

She rolled his eyes in annoyance "Your sister hug me and I can't stand human warmth"

"I was human too, what changes?"

"Come on, shut up and move!" she grabbed the blanket with both hands and pulled it down, then slipped into the bed and quickly pulled her up again. I feel a bit embarrassed thinking that she seeing me seen in boxers and T-shirts, but thank the God that she was more or less dressed, she wore both the shirt and the pants.

I could hear her breath, we were pretty close because in the end my bed is a single bed, it's a single.

I looked at every single strand of curls on my pillow and I felt also a smell of raspberry, I would never have said it. I felt her warmth under the blanket, I realized that she was definitely too close and maybe I shouldn't have let her sleep with me. After ten minutes I was thinking about taking one of the pillows and going to the couch because staying there was torture, but I felt she move.

She turned on my side and approached me, too. She was practically a few inches from me and her eyes were closed. It is true that the girls are more beautiful when they sleep, Sam has such a relaxed face, by day she is someone else.

"Mmmh" I heard her complain and came even closer "mmmh" she put her hands behind my head and on my chest and I froze there. I couldn't move anymore. I was just a mixture of emotions.

When I regained possession of my body I realize that she is literally stuck to me, I felt her skin smooth against mine, and I felt that I would soon explode.

"I thought you hated human warmth"

Sam didn't move, but I felt her smile against my shirt. -sneaky- I thought.

"You're smart" I continued "but now go away please" and tried to push her away by putting my hands on her shoulders. But she didn't move an inch. Then she raised her head, opened her eyes and looked at me. There I realized that I had no hope, she had decided to torture me tonight and she would have done it.

"You talk too much, just shut up" then her hand was in my hair and I felt she pulling me towards her. She wanted to kiss me.

I stopped her, raised the barriers. Because that's what I had to do, not because I didn't like her, on the contrary, but because the age difference is too much, and then cause I felt beer in her breath.

Sam looked me in the eye, I was afraid I had saddened or disappointed her but ... it wasn't like her. She was angry, and I found myself at 2:35 am with a furious Sam in my bed because I was refusing her.

"Don't make me slap your face, I might regret it," she said.

"You know I can't do it, you shouldn't even be here"

"I'm not asking for the impossible and it's something you want too, I saw how you look at me, so I don't understand why you have to listen to what others are saying" she lowered her hand from the my hair to the hem of my shirt, squeezed it and pulled me towards her "now you do the good boy "and then she tried again to kiss me. She was firm and self-confident, like every day, I loved and hated her personality.

I stopped her again and shook my head but suddenly she kiss me. So I pulled my lips back so she couldn't do it and then she looked at me impatiently.

"Spencer don't make me lose my temper" she tightened her grip on my shirt and squeezed it harder "just because I want you so hard don't mean that I can't make hurt you"

"I know I behave like an idiot most of the time, but I also know how to reason, I know what I owe and what I shouldn't do" I took her hand and pulled it away from my shirt "and what you ask me won't happen tonight"

This time Sam did not react violently, although I was convinced she would punch me in the face. She just stared at me for a few moments, in silence. The longest seconds of my existence. I was afraid of ruining even that healthy friendship between us, but then she spoke.

"Okay" she said "I respect what you think" I couldn't believe what I felt. She was no longer angry with me and was giving me reason. But I should have understood that it was just a tactic. "I don't want anything from you, I'll leave you alone, but I'll only go back to Carly's room if you give me a kiss"

I sighed and walked away, lying on my shoulders, but Sam took the opportunity to jump on me. I felt in difficulty, I was trying to act responsibly but she started looking at me biting her lip.

I complained "But why Saaaam"

"Just an innocent kiss, then I leave you in peace, I promise" I saw her evil moonlit smile.

I knew she would set me up. I thought about it for a moment, looking at her and trying not to concentrate on her body pressed against mine and her hands wandering through my hair.

I didn't say anything for a moment, thinking about what to do, then I made a decision, I couldn't resist. I approached Sam and kissed her. She smiled, happy to have won and soon returned the kiss gently, I was surprised how delicate it was, I didn't expect it. She was kind, slow and precise. I didn't expect it.

She soon forced me to keep firm her hands because after a few seconds they were already under my shirt. I didn't realize how long it had become 'a kiss'. Sam had me stuck between her and the pillow.

After a few minutes nothing sweet and gentle remained. The caresses to the hair turned into tugs, the kiss became demanding ... even too much, I struggled to breathe. Despite this I could not stop it, the feeling was quite pleasant.

And we stayed like that for a few more minutes, until I opened my eyes and I realized how Sam sometimes hypnotized me.

I immediately stopped her "is this your concept of an innocent kiss?" I managed to catch my breath. She smiled at me again and tried to take off my shirt, but I stopped her "Hei!"

One second later she approached of my ear and slowly began to moan my name as she stroked me everywhere.

"Sam, now you're cheating…" I pushed her away with difficulty "please"

"Oh come on, I'm not the only one here to want to do it, don't lie, remember that I taught you how to tell a lie"

I frowned, I knew I could never lie to Sam again, that could be a problem. So I decided not to talk at all, I literally took she off me and she sank into the mattress next to me, staring at me disappointed.

"Sorry but I can't, at least not now," I said honestly.

Sam came back to me and threw himself into my arms, I wrapped it willingly.

"Maybe I just have to resign myself," he murmured.

"Nah, don't say that, I didn't say no forever" I took her face and forced her to look at me "also because I couldn't resist, just not tonight, Carly is upstairs and I would be too tired to do anything, that snow destroyed me " okay, here I invented an excuse.

She kept looking at me.

"And I would also like you to think about it a few days before making such a decision" I added "if you are convinced, it must be something serious"

She said nothing at the time, kept looking at me without showing emotions. Then she spoke "I've been thinking about it for three years now, I don't think I'll change my mind in a few days"

"Yes, maybe you're right, but thinking about it again doesn't hurt" I said "with this I don't want to say that I don't want you Sam, but I'd like to take things calm, I want to go slowly"

"Mh" she looked at my mouth all the time, I guess she didn't understand a word of what I said, and that's totally what I expected from her. I gave her a quick kiss and she returned to reality.

"Okay yes, whatever you said" she pressed closer to me and didn't speak again.

I smiled, happy to be perhaps the only person in the world capable of sedate the Puckett's nature. Okay, apart from my sister, but in different ways now.

I looked up to see what time it was, 3:18, late, so I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent in her hair, a mixture of strawberries and fried food. Infuse I suffered to have her so close and not being able to do anything, I admit, but I do it for her, indeed for us.

After about ten minutes I felt her hands move, one reached my hair again and the other stroked slowly my leg. I felt again her smile against my shirt and there I realized that living with Sam wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**Bye!**


End file.
